Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle
Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle is a 2017 American fantasy adventure comedy film[3] directed by Jake Kasdan and written by Chris McKenna, Erik Sommers, Scott Rosenberg, and Jeff Pinkner, based on a story by McKenna. Part of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jumanji_(franchise) Jumanji franchise], the film is a sequel to 1995's Jumanji, which was based on the 1981 children's book of the same name by Chris Van Allsburg. It pays tribute to Robin Williams, the star of the first film, by mentioning his character's name.[6] In addition, a replica of the board game piece used by Williams' character also appears as a clue for the Jumanji game's new players. The film stars Dwayne Johnson, Jack Black, Kevin Hart, Karen Gillan, Nick Jonas, and Bobby Cannavale. Set twenty-one years after Jumanji, it follows four teenagers who are transported into the video game world of Jumanji and play as their chosen characters. Joining another player, they must overcome the game's magical power to win and return home. Principal photography began in Honolulu in September 2016 and ended in Atlanta in December. Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle premiered at the Grand Rex in Paris on December 5, 2017, and was theatrically released in the United States on December 20 in RealD 3D and IMAX. The film received generally positive reviews from critics, who called it a "pleasant surprise" and praised the cast.[7] It grossed $961 million worldwide, becoming the fifth-highest-grossing film of 2017 and the 41st-highest-grossing film of all time. A sequel is scheduled to be released on December 13, 2019. Plot In 1996 in Brantford, New Hampshire, teenager Alex Vreeke receives the Jumanji board game which was found by his father on a beach after it was thrown over a bridge by Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle 27 years earlier. Alex sets the game aside. That night, it transforms into a video gamecartridge which catches Alex's attention when he is awakened by the Jumanji drums and he is transported into the game. Twenty years later, in 2016, four Brantford High School students serve detention: Spencer Gilpin, caught writing an essay for former friend Anthony "Fridge" Johnson (also in detention); Bethany Walker, who made a video call during an English-class quiz and Martha Kaply, who refused to participate in gym class. They are sent to the school basement to prepare magazines for recycling and to think about their future. Fridge discovers Alex's discarded video-game system when he explores the basement, and he and Spencer set up the game. Although it has five playable characters, the first one cannot be selected. Spencer and Fridge choose two characters, and the girls choose their own. When Spencer presses "Start", they are transported into the game. They are in a jungle, in the forms of their game avatars. Spencer is tough, muscular explorer and archaeologist Smolder Bravestone; Fridge is diminutive zoologist Franklin "Mouse" Finbar, whom he chose after misreading "Mouse" as "Moose"; Bethany is chubby male cartographer and intellectual Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon (whose nickname she mistook for a woman's), and Martha is beautiful commando and martial arts expert Ruby Roundhouse. They each have three lives; Spencer deduces that if they lose all three, they really die. They learn the game's story from NPC Nigel: corrupt archeologist Russel Van Pelt stole the Jaguar's Eye (a magic jewel) from its shrine, cursing Jumanji. Nigel escaped Van Pelt with the jewel, and the players must return it to a jaguar statue and call "Jumanji" to lift the curse. Nigel warns them that Van Pelt will stop at nothing to retrieve the jewel, which gives him control of Jumanji's animals. They begin tackling the game's increasingly-difficult "levels", losing lives as they do so. The four are rescued by Alex (the missing fifth player, whose avatar is pilot Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough). Taking shelter in a jungle house built by Alan Parrish, Alex believes that he has been in the game for a few months and is distressed to learn that it is really twenty years. The newcomers vow to help him return home. They break into a transportation shed, commandeering a helicopter to fly to the jaguar statue and return the jewel, but Fridge drops the jewel into a herd of white rhinoceros. Spencer uses one of Fridge's lives, pushing him out of the helicopter as a distraction, and retrieves the jewel. Alex loses his last life when a mosquito bites him, but Bethany performs CPR and transfers one of her lives to him. At the statue, the players are surrounded by a pack of jaguars and Van Pelt's forces. They outmaneuver their opposition while Spencer and Martha race to the statue. Van Pelt confronts Martha (trapped in a pit of mambas) and demands the jewel, but she sacrifices one of her lives to re-spawn and get it to Spencer. With the players on their last lives, they end the game with Van Pelt disintegrating into a bunch of rats and return to the real world; Nigel bids them farewell, but Alex does not appear with them. They find the formerly-dilapidated Vreeke home restored and decorated for a Christmas family gathering. An adult Alex arrives, returning to where he left off in 1996. Now married with children, he named his eldest daughter after Bethany out of gratitude for saving his life and introduces them to his infant son, Andy. Spencer and Fridge reconcile, Bethany begins caring for others more than herself and plans a summer backpacking adventure, Martha and Spencer become romantically involved and the four are now friends after their experiences in the game. When they hear Jumanji's drumbeats, they bring the game behind the school and Fridge destroys it with a bowling ball (also found in detention) to prevent anyone from playing it again. Cast Players *Dwayne Johnson as Smolder Bravestone, an Indiana Jones-like archaeologist and explorer who is Spencer's avatar; he is the leader of his team. **Alex Wolff as Spencer Gilpin, a nerdy gamer at Brantford High School. Panphobic; his experience as Smolder Bravestone helps him cope with his anxiety and develop assertiveness. *Jack Black as Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon, a cartographer, cryptographer, archaeologist, and paleontologist who is Bethany's male avatar. **Madison Iseman as Bethany Walker, a pretty, popular, self-centered teenage girl at Brantford High School. *Kevin Hart as Franklin "Mouse" Finbar, a zoologist and weapons specialist who is Fridge's avatar. **Ser'Darius Blain as Anthony "Fridge" Johnson, a Brantford High School football jock coasting on his athletic prowess who cares more about dating than studying. *Karen Gillan as Ruby Roundhouse, a Lara Croft-like commando, martial artist, and dance fighter who is Martha's avatar. **Morgan Turner as Martha Kaply, a shy and cynical intellectual at Brantford High School who believes that physical education is needless and dislikes popular peers like Bethany and Fridge. *Nick Jonas as Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough, a young aircraft pilot in Jumanji who is Alex Vreeke's avatar.[8] **Mason Guccione as Alex Vreeke, a teenage gamer who played (and was trapped inside) the Jumanji video game for two decades. ***Colin Hanks plays the adult Alex when he appears two decades later. Game *Bobby Cannavale as Russel Van Pelt, an archeologist-turned-mercenary and an enemy of Smolder Bravestone. He tries to retrieve the Jaguar's Eye, whose power possesses him. *Rhys Darby as Nigel Billingsley, the main guide. *William Tokarsky as a food vendor. *Rohan Chand as a young guide at the bazaar. *Frank Welker as Animals Vocal Effects Reality *Marc Evan Jackson as Principal Bentley, who makes Spencer, Bethany, Fridge, and Martha clean up the basement as part of their detention. *Carlease Burke as Miss Mathers, Spencer and Fridge's U.S. History teacher. *Sean Buxton as Mr. Vreeke, Alex's father who discovered the Jumanji game. **Tim Matheson (uncredited) as Old Man Vreeke. His narration at the beginning of the film implies that seeing his son teleported into the game had traumatized him. After Alex's return to him year later alters history, he is a happy family man and close to his son and grandchildren. *Maribeth Monroe as Bethany's English teacher. *Missi Pyle as Coach Webb; Martha, Alex and Bethany's gym teacher. *Kat Altman as Lucinda, Bethany's friend. *Marin Hinkle as Mrs. Gilpin, Spencer's mother. *Tracey Bonner as Mrs. Johnson, Fridge's mother. *Natasha Charles Parker as Mrs. Walker, Bethany's mother. *Michael Shacket as Fussfeld, a friend of Spencer at Brantford High School who is infatuated with Bethany. Release In August 2015, Sony gave the film a release date of December 25, 2016.[32] Since filming did not begin until September 2016, the release was pushed back to July 28 and then to December 20, 2017.[2] On November 29, 2017, it was announced that Amazon Prime members in the United States would have early access to tickets for a December 8 screening of the film at select Regal, National Amusements, ArcLight Cinemas and AMC theaters.[33] The screenings sold out at 1,200 theaters and earned $1.9 million.[34] The film was released on IMAX 2D on January 12, 2018. Home media Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle was released on Digital HD on March 6, 2018 and on DVD, Blu-ray and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on March 20, although the film was still in theatres. The Blu-ray and digital versions include two additional featurettes: "Surviving the Jungle: Spectacular Stunts!" and "Book to Board Game to Big Screen & Beyond! Celebrating The Legacy of Jumanji."[35] Category:2017 films Category:2010s films Category:Columbia Tristar